Heart Attack
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: Heather does not love Alejandro! Heather wasn't going to fall for him either! She's putting her defenses up, because she doesn't wanna fall in love! If she ever did that she thinks she'd have a heart attack! Can she win the game and still get her happy ending?


**Disclaimer: Nada. **

_Lyrics: Like this._

* * *

_Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Heather was never one for falling in love. She just dated whoever her agent told her to date while she was on the show. The guys never knew that it was her agents idea and Heather could care less about any of them. This time she was dating Justin, who she had no interest in at all. He only wanted to tan all the time. He barely talked to her and he smelled like sun tan lotion all the time. She just held his hand when the cameras showed up. He didn't care, he was getting his picture taken and the paparazzi was paying attention to him.

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said yes to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_

This was the longest 'Relationship' that Heather had been in. She didn't even like him so she was hoping that when it was time to dump him that he would be okay with this. He didn't take it that well. Season 3 was starting and Chris told her if she wanted in then she would need to get rid of her fake boyfriend and since she never really loved him in the first place she had no problem doing this.

_When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

Heather took a deep and knocked on Justin's door. The model answered it and greeted her with a kiss.

"Hey, I was just about to go tanning." Justin wrapped his arms around her. "Wanna come?" Heather moved his hands away from her and smiled at him.

"We need to talk." Heather told him. "I talked to Chris about season 3 today and he told me that I'm in."

"That's terrific Heather." Justin agreed "I can't wait to get back in the game."

"You're out." Heather told him. "That means we're done. It was you or the money chance and you know I'd do anything to win. you're standing in my way."

Heather walked away without a second thought. Her and Justin never spoke again and she made Chris and her agent promise that she wouldn't be forced to date guys for publicity. What she wasn't expecting was getting two new players for season 3.

* * *

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yea you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand_

Heather couldn't believe that she was on a plane watching these idiot girls fawn over this new guy Alejandro. What was so great about him? His muscles? His voice? She found herself falling for him without him even hitting on her! It was only day 3 and she wasn't about to admit that it was love at first sight.

"Heather, right?" Alejandro went to kiss her hand but she pulled it away.

"Yes, I'm Heather and I'm not falling for your romantic game." Heather crossed her arms. "So don't even try talking to my team. We're a group of strong willed girls...and Cody."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean." Alejandro smiled at her.

"Goodbye." Heather pushed him out of her way and stormed back to first class.

* * *

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Heather was in first class with Owen who was really getting on her nerves. She was trying to get away from Gwen and Courtney's constant fighting and Sierra and Cody's weird relationship! It was day 13 and her team was starting to fall apart and the last thing she wanted was to see Owen in first class eating all the food and talking with his mouth full getting it all over her in the process.

"Owen, why are you even up here?!" Heather finally snapped. "Don't you have something better to do? How about you go eat the plane and hopefully that will be enough to kill you!"

Courtney and Gwen stopped fighting and looked at her like she just killed him.

"That was rude, Heather." Courtney told him.

"Yeah, what if he actually did it?" Gwen asked her.

"Then it's his own fault." Heather rolled her eyes and pushed Owen into the wall and stormed off. She was going to vent in the confessional about this!

_Never break a sweat for the other guys  
When you come around, I get paralyzed  
And every time I try to be myself  
It comes out wrong like a cry for help_

Alejandro saw what Heather had done to Owen and he found Owen annoying too! So he was quite pleased to see that Heather finally had enough of him. On the way to the confessional Alejandro pinned Heather against the wall.

"That was the best thing I have witnessed all season." Alejandro told her.

"You saw?" Heather rolled her eyes. "We're you watching me?"

"Always." Alejandro confirmed with a smirk. "You know you like it."

_It's just not fair  
Pain's more trouble than love is worth  
I gasp for air  
It feels so good, but you know it hurts_

"Stay away from me." Heather pushed him away. "Just because we both hate Owen doesn't mean I want to talk to you."

Heather managed to push him out of the way and get into the confessional. She looked at herself in the mirror and ran her fingers through her hair. Heather was the only pretty girl left in her opinion, the others all went home so Alejandro couldn't work his charm on them! The only one left was Courtney and if Heather had anything to say about it, Courtney would be next.

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear perfume  
For you, make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand_

Heather couldn't believe she was considering voting out Courtney just so Alejandro would have to focus all his attention on her. She also couldn't believe that she was stuffing her bra with toilet paper to compete with Courtney.

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defences up  
Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

Heather looked at herself and smiled with her new 'Look' that consisted of her putting on some lip-gloss that stole from Lindsay and her new 'boobs' that she made for herself in the bathroom. This wasn't how she planned it, she wasn't supposed to go girly and weak over Alejandro. She never loved anyone and she was actually letting this guy effect the way she played the game.

* * *

It was the finale and Heather was out of breath and out of patience for Alejandro. He already insulted her enough and to top it off she was in the finals and her only supporters were Cody and Harold. Being in the final two was something she dreamed about, however her dreams didn't involve racing up a volcano and having Alejandro beat her up the volcano.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame_

"Just throw you're stupid doll into the volcano and get out of my life forever!" Heather panted as she fell to the ground with her doll. She had given up on this game and on boys. She just wanted this day to end and forget about him.

"You sound upset." Alejandro turned around. "Are you more upset about losing or me?"

"Are you nuts?" Heather stood up. "I could never fall for a jerk like you! Not after what you did to Bridgette, Leshawna and Courtney!"

"You're blushing." Alejandro smirked at her. "Admit it. You're in love with me."

"I don't love you." Heather rolled her eyes. "I lov-Uh...Hate! I hate you."

"It's okay, I know what you meant." Alejandro wrapped his arms around her. "I feel the same way! I admit, at first it was only a strategy but now, I feel that we could be more! Together we could take over the world!"

_So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

* * *

Heather was shocked that he said that and now his tongue was in her mouth. So, she knew this was her chance to win the game. She kicked him in the nuts and quickly tossed her doll into the volcano. She figured that she could have both, her guy and her money. Heather may love him but if she picked a boy over a million dollars she was pretty sure she'd have a heart attack.

_You make me glow, but I cover up  
Won't let it show, so I'm  
Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
I think I'd have a heart attack_

* * *

After the camera's shut off and Chris told Heather some lame excuse that she couldn't have the money. First it was Zeke took it and then he didn't actually have money at all. Heather went to see Alejandro, she was going to get her money from Chris and she would deal with him later but now she wanted to sort her love life out. Alejandro was sitting in a hospital bed sitting up with a broken arm and a good percent of his air burnt off.

"Hey." Heather sat in the empty chair next to his bed. "It's not so bad."

"My hair." Alejandro glared at her. "Do you see what you did to my hair?! My father is sending a custom robotic suit for me until I look less...disfigured."

"You got a robot suit?" Heather laughed. "You have a broken arm and your hair will grow back."

"Easy for you to laugh." Alejandro rolled his eyes. "You didn't lose the game because your emotions got in the way!"

"That's what I came to talk about." Heather blushed. "Why can't I have both?"

"You're joking, right?" Alejandro asked her.

"No, I'm serious." Heather told him. "I couldn't help it. I just had to win. I wanted it so bad since season 1!"

"Now you have it." Alejandro told her.

"You would have done the same." Heather crossed her arms. "I know you would have! Can't you just put this behind you and date me?"

"We'll see." Alejandro told her. "Ask me when I get out of here."

Heather didn't like the answer but she was going to visit every day until he got out in hopes of changing his mind.

* * *

**Okay, so song with Heart Attack by Demi Lovato and it's pretty good. I thought it suited the situation. I had the urge to write this all day! **


End file.
